


Wilf's watch

by nirinael



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirinael/pseuds/nirinael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilf keep meeting a man on his hill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilf's watch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having Wilfred feelings again...

Wilf keep meeting a man on his hill. He knew right away it was the Doctor, although he has a different face. He kept showing on the hill every year, the man wearing the bowtie. The picture was always the same, every year- the man standing on the hill, looking at the stars and then turning around, smiling, but none of these smiles reached his eyes. Sad smiles and a little bit teary eyes. Then he walked down the hill , place one hand on Wilf’s shoulder, smile, nod to him and walk away. Wilf knew he will be there next year too, standing on the hill, not saying a word.

One year WIlfred saw a different man on hill- the Doctor has changed again. He was a man with a different face but Wilf just knew it was still the same man. It was hard to believe- for Wilf years were passing by, for this strange alien it could be centuries. He had never asked. Another new face, another death, wearing the different face but the same old eyes and the same sad smile. A man in the black coat with the red inside, gray hair and wrinkles on his face. This regeneration looks old, it was more like the Doctor, Wilf thought. It suits his soul. 

The impossibly old alien was his friend.

And he was there every year, he remembered, even through at least two deaths.

And so did Wilf, but not Donna.


End file.
